


Morning

by fade2red



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade2red/pseuds/fade2red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is bit of smut and fluff written for my friend Alloi's birthday. Completely for fun, kind of an AU because in it Jane and Maura are a couple, totally Rizzles from beginning to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Rizzoli & Isles or any of the characters created by the amazing Tess Gerritsen. If I did, Rizzles would be maintext not subtext. Thanks to Katherine H for the awesome beta job. <3

Blinking, Jane hovered between sleep and alertness. Fragments of thought bombarded her as her brain struggled to catch up with her body. Light. Daylight. Bright. Mid-morning. Late for work. Jane tensed then immediately relaxed as she remembered it was her day off.  Their day off she corrected as she felt Maura snuggle closer. 

Waking up with her girlfriend was wonderful. Waking up like this, with a naked Maura draped over her, defied description. Softly, she pressed her lips to her lover’s forehead. She was rewarded with a breathy sigh and an arm tightening around her.

Jane grinned as she looked at the woman in her arms. Until Maura came into her life and her bed, Jane hadn’t been a morning person. Now she found it to be the best part of her day.

Especially mornings when she was the first to wake. Maura was most beautiful with her hair tousled, make-up-less, relaxed.  This was the  real Maura who didn’t hide behind couture clothing and designer heels. Jane felt lucky to be one of the few people who’d seen Maura so unguarded and vulnerable.

Languidly, she combed her fingers through Maura’s hair. She was perfectly content to remain here indefinitely. The bed was extremely comfortable, the view was nice, and there was absolutely no place she would rather be.

She spent several moments totally engrossed in tracing the freckles on Maura’s shoulder with her fingertip. Jane loved freckles and she really loved Maura’s freckles. She didn’t know why, they were just cute. Not that she would say that out loud, oh no, using words like that would ruin her reputation. What she would do she promised herself was eventually catalogue every freckle Maura had. Just the thought made Jane smile. Maura had plenty of freckles.

Her pleasant thoughts, were interrupted by a muffled sound that was part giggle part groan. “Ugh... Jane... ticklish,” Maura said as she squirmed in Jane’s arms.

“What?” Jane realized her fingertips had strayed over the nape of Maura’s neck, an extremely sensitive area. “Oops! Sorry!” Kinda sorry. Maura was giving her the most adorably indignant look right now.

“I thought we were sleeping in,” Maura huffed as she cuddled back up against her lover.

“We did sleep in. It’s nearly noon.”

Maura pressed her lips to the soft skin of Jane’s neck. “Ah, I see. So either you’re bored or you can’t keep your hands to yourself.”

Jane laughed.  “Not bored at all. Just enjoying being here with you and duh! You’re naked. I can’t be expected to keep my hands to myself when you’re naked. It’s impossible.” She gave her girlfriend a “so there” look.

“You’re also naked.” Maura lightly caressed her lover’s hip. “We could get up and get dressed if that bothers you,” she teased. “Or we could take advantage of the situation.” Her look was one of pure innocence but her hand had drifted up to do something very naughty to her partner’s breast.

Jane shivered as her body involuntarily arched into Maura’s touch. Damn! The things this woman did to her. “Clothes are overrated.” Her fingertips slid along the back of Maura’s neck. She was rewarded with a gasp and a shiver. Cupping the back of Maura’s head, Jane drew her down for a kiss. Talking was very overrated. At this point, Jane was all about action.

Moaning, in to the kiss, Maura took some action of her own, straddling Jane’s thigh as she pressed one of her own against Jane’s already wet center. “Ohhh,” she breathed rocking forward. “Sleep is overrated too,” she murmured before capturing Jane’s lips once more. Her fingertips moved to Jane’s nipples, tugging and teasing them in time with her circling hips.

Beyond words Jane didn’t reply. Her hands slid over Maura’s heated skin, her touch the only response needed. This was the best way in the world to wake up, she decided as her lover trembled above her. She loved this, the way Maura felt above her, against her, the way her lover’s muscles quivered with just the slightest touch, the way their bodies ebbed and flowed together.

Grasping Maura’s hips, Jane pulled her hard against her, grinding her hips upward to give them both more stimulation. A sound of pure bliss rasped in Maura’s throat sending skitters of electricity along Jane’s spine. The edge was approaching at a blinding pace and she was too caught up to fight it. Her body tensed, then released letting go of all conscious thought as she clung to her girlfriend.

Vaguely, she was aware of Maura moving, then shuddering. When she was finally able, Jane wrapped her arms around the other woman, relishing the way their ragged breaths mingled as they fully entwined. She could feel Maura’s heart beating rapidly against her chest... hers wasn’t exactly slow either. Best. Cardio. EVER.

Maura sighed and nuzzled Jane’s neck.  “Hmmm, I suppose we should get up and go get something to eat.” She didn’t move, though she was too busy enjoying the endorphin surge. 

“Food is overrated,” Jane grinned and craned her neck to give Maura better access.

“I’m sensing a theme for today,” Maura giggled.  

“What? I can’t have a theme?” Jane dragged her nails along her lover’s spine.

“Sure, you can but you also might want food,” Maura propped herself up on her elbow and gave Jane a sultry smirk.  “You need to keep up your strength.”

_Dear God in heaven she’s trying to kill me_ , Jane thought.  “Is that a threat?” 

“Depends,” Maura shrugged.  

“Okay, okay, the Chinese place around the corner delivers. We’ll give them a call but no one is getting dressed.”

“So you’re going to answer the door naked?” Maura’s eyebrow arched.  “The delivery guy has probably never received that sort of tip before.”

“You’d be surprised,” Jane replied brushing her lips against Maura’s.

“Oh, so you answer the door naked often. How did I not know this?”

Jane rolled her eyes.  “That’s not what I meant, Dr. Smartypants. Hand me my phone, so I can order up some lunch.”

Maura scooted to the edge of the bed. “Come get it, Detective Badass.” She dangled the phone in front of Jane for a moment then jumped out of bed.

With a lunge and a laugh Jane went after her. In a matter of minutes they were in a heap on the floor wrestling, panting, kissing. “Gimme the phone,” Jane demanded. She was breathless and flushed and she felt damned good.

Maura smiled up at her sweetly. “What do I get in return?” 

Jane pretended to think for a moment.  “How about this: give me the phone and I’ll make morning last all day.”

“Jane, that is temporally impossible...” Maura began prompting Jane to snort.  Brow furrowed she analyzed the statement for a few seconds. “Ohhhh you mean what we’ve been  doing this morning.” With a dazzling smile she started to hand over the phone.  “That is an acceptable compromise.” She pulled the phone back out of Jane’s reach.  “Unless you want to take me shopping instead.”

“Did you hit your head when we fell?” Jane asked before she realized she’d been had.  “Holy shit! You made a joke. A funny one too!” She took the phone and began to chant. “Maura made a joke, Maura made a joke.”

Maura slapped Jane’s shoulder.  “Shut it and dial, you’re wasting daylight.”

“Yes ma’am!” Jane untangled herself from Maura and stood up. “C’mon back in bed with you,” she said offering her girlfriend a hand. “This is going to be the best morning ever.”

Maura allowed herself to be pulled up and brought her body flush against Jane’s.  “It already is because I’m with you,” she said sweetly tilting her lips toward Jane’s.

As their kiss deepened, Jane found that she couldn’t agree more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
